


Lil Bro

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOB, M/M, Stiles and Scott get a lil bro, Stiles wants kids, because apparently the Sheriff doesn't practice safe sex lol, does Derek?, what a hypocrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOB!!!</p><p>Stiles holds his baby bro for the first time and there are so many feels and damn, he wants to have kids with Derek one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> This is just a little something I wrote for [**BOB**](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/) because not only it's her b-day but she also got herself a tiny, adorable nephew :)
> 
> ALL THE BABY FEELS!!!

"Oh my god!!!" Stiles was literally rooted to the spot at the sight before him.

Melissa looked really pale and exhausted, laying against the crispy white hospital bedding, but she was radiating so much warmth and happiness it made his chest squeeze painfully from all the emotions. His dad was perched on the bed next to her wearing a matching expression (and matching bags under his eyes). They were both totally lost in their world gazing lovingly at the bundle in Melissa's arms.

Stiles was officially a big brother.

"Oh my god!!!!" He repeated and practically ran to the bedside to get a peek for himself. And there he was, his little brother, all red and tiny and absolutely adorable.

"Hey Stiles. Say hello to the newest addition to the family." His dad said with a tired smile.

"Want to hold him?" Melissa asked and instead of answering he just did the grabby hands. Of course he wanted to hold him!!!!

"Just remember to support his head, cradle your arms, yeah, just like that."

Stiles knew he was a clumsy spazz but despite the popular belief he could be careful and gentle when the situation required it, thank you very much.

"I'm holding a baby." He whispered in awe while looking down at the little, squirmy person in his arms. "Hey there little guy, how's it going? I'm Stiles, your big bro, we're gonna have awesome time together. And with your other big bro, Scott, who you're gonna meet a bit later."

He just babbled about whatever came to his mind while his little brother made cute faces and waved his arms around. Eventually he calmed down, probably exhausted from the whole process of actually popping out to this world and just ewwwww, Stiles wasn't even gonna go there because he didn't really need images of his father having sex with Melissa in his head.

Just, no.

He remembered how shocked everyone was about the pregnancy. Like, his dad and Melissa weren't old or anything but not really young anymore either. It wasn't even a year into their relationship (the official one, they were kinda dating ever since him and Scott finished high school) when the morning sickness started and it turned out there was indeed a bun in the oven.

Stiles took his sweet time lecturing his dad about safe sex that day. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Or something. Ha!

"Awwww, I think he fell asleep." He cooed at the bundle, heart literally melting at how those tiny, tiny fingers clutched at the string of his hoodie. And look at those adorable, pouty lips!

"Yeah, he's been through a lot, poor guy. Both him and his mummy deserve some rest now." His dad stroked Melissa's hair and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. Stiles hadn't seen his father so happy in years, it made him wanna cry a little.

"You all need some rest pops, how about you go home, eat something, take a nap, and I'll keep an eye on everything and wait around for Scott. He's finishing his shift in few hours so we can have another family moment then." Scott was gonna be so jealous that Stiles got to hold the baby first mwahahaha!

"You sure kiddo?"

"Yup. Derek is on his way so he'll keep me company while I watch over our precious treasures here." Melissa rolled her eyes hard at the sweet-talking but the happy flush she was sporting didn't fool anyone, especially Stiles. She loved him really.

Once his dad was sent away and Melissa was snoring happily together with the little one, Stiles went downstairs to get some coffee and then made himself comfortable (as comfortable as you can be in a hospital waiting room) on one of the chairs right in front of Melissa's room.

It hadn't even been an hour when Derek strutted in (there was literally no other description for that walk, rawr, smexy) and sat down next to him.

"Hey Stiles."

"/Hey/ is boring. Come here and kiss me instead!" He pursed his lips theatrically and batted his eyelashes.

"You're ridiculous." Derek let out a huff but gave into the request.

"And you're my sexy wolf man." Stiles smiled into the kiss.

"So? How is he? How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine but tired. Sent my dad home, doubt he's gonna stay away for long. I hope he'll get some sleep before coming back. Those two have been snoozing since I left the room. They should get all the rest they can get before Scott barrels in guns blazing, demanding to see the little dude."

"You're both big brothers now." Derek smiled at him and stretched his arm invitingly for Stiles to cuddle up to his chest. It would be a crime not to, this chest was the most comfortable thing ever!

"You should've seen me holding him! He is so beautiful!" He was probably making a demented, sappy face but whatever. He had every right to be stupid smitten with his little brother he was gonna spoil forever. "And he's so small. Like miniscule. With his tiny, baby hands and tiny, baby feet and the nose and ears and everything." Stiles was in love.

"You want kids." It wasn't a question.

"Um... Yeah, I guess? I mean it's not like one of us can get preggers and I'm still at uni but you know... Adoption is a thing? Or surrogacy..?" He trailed off looking up at Derek's surprised face. Damn. Just because they were going steady it didn't mean Derek wanted children. Stiles, being Stiles, had already done an extensive research on the matter, from legal requirements, through methods, to names and brands of baby products, but it was just him. They never talked about kids. Maybe Derek didn't want any, maybe he hated them. And Stiles went and just ASSUMED and got carried away because in his mind it was the best thing in the world to like, expand your family and raise an actual person and teach them everything you know about life (and superheroes) and just, you know, be a family. "Shit, I'm sorry. You know how I get when I'm into research mode, this whole situation just got me into frenzy..."

"Stiles."

"I mean I'm definitely not opposed, but it's not like I'm a good father material anyway, right? Haha, can you even imagine!?"

"Stiles..."

"Yup, sorry, not talking about our kids, I mean, there is no kids, there WILL BE no kids, not even one. Nope."

"Stiles, shut up."

He did, but probably just because there were lips on his lips, efficiently cutting off whatever he was gonna say next.

"I think you'll be an amazing dad. I just... didn't realise you'd want to share this with me..." Derek said with a small smile when they parted. "Just, finish your degree first."

"Yeah, no, yeah, of course!! I'm not saying now! Oh my god, Derek, you wanna have kids with me!? Thank fuck! I really wanna have kids with you!"

"Kids? Plural? I think we were talking about one for now." Derek's eyebrows went up but his tone was teasing.

"Nah, at least two, maybe three." He grinned cheekily. Derek wanted to have kids! Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

"How about we'll see how it goes, hmm?"

"Yeah, ok."

They ended up with five.


End file.
